Alex & Marissa: A Right Kind of Love
by SasukeU16
Summary: Marissa misses Alex, she knows she messed things up but is to scared to call her and talk. Summer does it for her. Will Alex and Marissa get back together or will Alex never forgive her for breaking her heart?
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark except for the sunlight that shined through the curtains of the window of Marissa Cooper's bedroom. Marissa sat on the floor by her bed, her legs pulled to her chest as she was crying.

She couldn't get the blonde girl who she fell for our of her mind. She knew she made a huge mistake letting her go, it pained her thinking of the way they ended, the two girls yelling at each other on the beach, all Alex wanted was to be part of her life and all she did was shut her out. Her heart ached thinking of the short memories she and the girl had, the girls sharing the blanket watching the black and white horror movie, kissing in the rain after she told her evil bitch of a mother they were dating. Oh how she wished for more.

That wishing made her feel stupid for breaking up with her to try and be with the guy she thought wanted shot at a relationship, she was so wrong. Ryan couldn't get over Lindsay, he was happy now because she managed to come back. Maybe Ryan was her excuse for the real reason she did what she did, maybe she was fooling herself, maybe she was actually terrified of getting close to Alex.

A banging on her door spooked her from her thoughts, what came next was shouting from her best friend. Summer Roberts.

"Coop, Let me in, I know your in there!" She shouted continuing to bang on the door, Marissa wiped her tears standing up, she walked over and unlocked the door and twisted the knob opening it.

Her friend looked at her, Summer always knew she had been upset, she knew her so well that why they call it best friend, they know you so well. The sandy blonde haired girl moved aside to let her friend into her room, she closed it behind her. Soon enough the skinny girl was pulled into a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry about Alex, Coop...I really am." Summer said.

"Don't be...It's my fault." Marissa replies pulling away from the hug, she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Marissa, You shouldn't be sitting here crying over her, you should call Alex!" Summer shouts pushing her to do so.

"I-I can't...I'm scared, I mean i'm sure she hates me, I can't do it, Summer. Let's drop it." Marissa says. "How are you and Seth or is it Zach?" She adds changing the subject from her love life.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Seth and I are fine, Girl I'm not trying to be mean but go take a shower, I'll pick you out something to wear, we're going out tonight." Summer says.

Marissa giggled at her friends forwardness and gave a small smile before she went to go take a shower, She thought a nice hot shower should help calm her anyhow.

The dark haired vixen waited until she was out of sight before beginning to locate Marissa's cell phone. She found it on the desk next to her computer, she picked it up flipping it open and went through the contacts and found Alex's name easily.

At first all Summer got was a dial tone, she waited but paid attention to the bathroom, she didn't want to get caught doing this. Finally the dial tone stopped.

"Marissa?" Alex picked up.

"I'm afraid not sorry Alex...It's me Summer, Summer Roberts. I'm really glad you picked up." Summer says.

"Hi Summer I know who you are, I mean how could I forget, Seth wouldn't stop talking about you and your Marissa's friend...Anyway, Not to be rude or anything but why are you calling, is Marissa okay?" Alex asks worry in her voice as she held the phone to her ear.

"She's not hurt but she's not okay either...I'm calling you because she's scared to do it herself. She's been upset because she knows she hurt you, she made a mistake and she misses you...Listen, I'm sure your working tonight since the Bait Shop is yours after all... I'm taking her there maybe could you meet up with her I really think you two need to talk." Summer responds taking little sighs in between.

"I'll see." Is all Alex had said before hanging up with Summer.

Summer sat her phone on the table as the water in the bathroom came to a silence, she quickly went into Marissa's closet picking out a pink tank top with sequin on the straps going along the neckline, a flow gray skirt and black flats.

Marissa came out, pink towel wrapped around herself, she figured Summer had went down stairs. She looked at the set up on her bed and smiled. The sandy blonde haired girl put on matching purple with white lace trim undergarments before putting on the clothes that were on the bed on herself, she went to the mirror putting on a little eyeliner and mascara and light brown almost invisible eyeshadow, light lip gloss and a silver heart necklace and then pulled her hair into a ponytail she checked herself out in the mirror before going down stairs to meet Summer.

"So where are we going, Sum?" Marissa questions her voice in an neutral not as sad as when Summer had found her to begin with, Marissa wanted to change her mood, she knew being sad wouldn't help anything anyway.

"You'll see." Summer replies with a half smile before opening the front door walking out with Marissa following behind her.

Marissa got in the passenger side of Summer's car, Summer joined her in the driver's seat putting her keys in the ignition she started it up and drove off to get to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Bait Shop one of the local bands played on the stage while people danced to the rhythm and drank while talking to their friends or lover's. Alex stood at the bar, she held a gray wash cloth in her hand drying off one of her tall glasses, the Kelly girl looked at the front door waiting for Marissa to waltz in. She felt nervous seeing her again but after everything she wanted her back.

She was startled when two tan colored slim arms wrapped themselves around her waist, she could feel the hot breath down her neck, she turned around seeing it was her ex-girlfriend, Jodie.

"Jodie, What are you doing here?" Alex questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here for you, I heard about your break up from our friends, I'm sorry but not. That girl wasn't good enough for you...Not like me." Jodie said. She placed her hands lower on Alex's hips as she looked in her eyes.

"Stop it." Alex said looking away from her, she wanted to move away from her but she didn't and she didn't know why.

"I want to start over with you, I want you to be my girl again." Jodie replied, her voice sweetening soft, she was sincere about what she wanted.

At that moment she kissed Alex with full force, Alex backed away from her pulling away from the kiss and wiped her mouth of lip gloss, she looked over and saw Marissa had walked into the building seeing the two of them sharing a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Summer pulled up to the Bait Shop, Marissa looked at Summer her eyebrow raised. "Why are we here?" She asked. <em>

_"Listen, I called Alex because you were to afraid too. She's here tonight, I asked her to meet up with you and talk." Summer explained. _

_"I Can't..." Marissa said, her voice dropping to a scared tone, she thought about facing her, what would Alex say to her of course she deserved every word she thought but she couldn't help but to think about how upset Alex would be. _

_"Come on Marissa, It will be good for both of you...From what I heard on the phone call I know Alex still cares about you and I'm pretty sure she misses you, you never know until you try." Summer said. _

_"Okay. Thank you, Sum. I love you." Marissa replied._

_"I'm your best friend, that's what I am here for. I love you baby." Summer replied hugging her. _

_Marissa got out of the car to go inside, she looked back at her friend who watched her get to the door, Summer drove off leaving her there, If Marissa needed a ride she would call. _

* * *

><p>After a lot of talk from Summer, <em>Marissa h<em>ad walked into the Bait Shop, she stopped at in the doorway horrified, her heart shattered seeing Alex kissing the girl she had met before, her ex Jodie, she backed away and ran out of the club with tears streaming down her face.

"Marissa!" Alex shouted, she moved immediately from the bar to run after her, only Jodie had pulled her back.

"Alex, Please don't go after her, She's not worth it, She's nothing but a bitch who used you and threw you away when she was done with you...She doesn't love you like I do." Jodie cried trying to keep her there, her hand kept Alex's wrist.

"You know what Jodie your a bitch, I will never love you again, Make sure your out of my club before I get back I don't want to see you here." Alex snapped. She roughly pulled herself away from her and left Jodie standing there and ran out the door to find Marissa.

Alex stood outside the Bait Shop looking around dock to see if she could spot her, people had walked by minding there business going there way going to work or home to their loved ones. It didn't take her long, she saw Marissa's silhouette over sitting on the bench across from the Bait Shop, it seemed Marissa told Summer not to wait for her. Alex faced her seeing the Cooper girl in tears.

"Marissa..." Alex said softly.

Marissa wiped her tears away and tucked a strained of hair that was in front of her face that got out of her pony behind her ear and shyly stood up and faced Alex. "Alex...I am so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you like I did...I guess no I know I was confused and scared of getting close to you, I came to tell you that I was ready and strong enough to try us again...Look I see you and Jodie are together I really don't want to get in the way but I wanted you to know I was sorry." Marissa said immediately before she lost the courage to tell the blonde all this she kept bottled inside.

"I'm not with her, I didn't even know she was in town, She caught me off guard kissing me...Marissa, You're the one I want." Alex said.

"Really...?" Marissa replied, she wiped more of her tears.

Alex held out her hand for the sandy blonde haired girl tears slid down her cheeks as she smiled. "Let's go watch the sunset, I believe the tide is changing."

Marissa felt her heart fill with joy, tears of joy slid down her face as she happily took Alex's hand with a small smile. Alex led her down to the beach where they sat on the brown sand near the blue ocean that swayed, you could hear the seagulls as they flew by. The girls watched the sky change color from blue to orange to pink. Alex turned to Marissa who looked back at her, she kissed her passionately.


End file.
